In Love and War II
by Gazla
Summary: Sequel. Once again, Vanadiel is too quiet. The horrific events that follow will change the world. R&R plz.
1. Leaping Lizzy

CHAPTER 1 – Leaping Lizzy

5 years later…

It's that time of year again. The Fumaroles are more active than usual in the summer heat, attracting the attention of the fiendish hornets that drift softly on the pressure of the warm steam vents. This is South Gustaberg, the rocky derelict plains to the south of the Republic of Bastok. Famous for its rich mining economy, it draws many adventurers seeking financial awards here and there. Outside the great rock walls of the city, newbie adventurers anxiously battle stone eaters and rock lizards, desperate to improve their level and make themselves into heroes such as the ones they have read about in their adventurer tutorials and manuals. Such adventures can also be found here ranging from level 10 mages to level 75 paladins.

Shadowed by the sheer cliffs of Vomp Hill, a newbie adventurer sits in the shade, avoiding the uncomfortable glare from the sun. Wearing nothing but humble Bastokian robes, Hajime of Bastok sits on a smooth rock, analysing his white mage staff and wondering how many worms he has to hit on the head before being able to revive someone the way he witnessed a few days ago after unfortunately wandering into Dangruf Wadi and being escourted out with reduced Hp by a very advanced White Mage.

Hajime watched as a group of advanced warriors patrolled the tall jagged rock in front of him, every now and then, killing off a few lizards. What were they waiting for? What were they doing there? Curious, Hajime suited up and headed for the rock.

He approached a well armoured Mithra and was about to state his presence before a Taru did it for him.

"Hey you get out of my spotaru!"

"Jes, sorry, I didn't know this spot was yours…aru" replied Hajime sarcastically.

The Taru Glared and sat down with his small sword by his side. Embarrassed that he had just been given strict orders by a life form much smaller than he was, Hajime was about to turn around and leave before the female warrior spoke.

"Unless you've left your level 25 armour at home, I don't think Lizzy would give you a pleasant time".

Hajime looked befuddled. "Who's Lizzy?" He asked, "That little Taru thing?"

"Haha no that's Boogiepop, ignore him, he's just a bit annoyed because he's been waiting here for a long time and had no luck and…do you know what I am actually talking about?" Hajime shrugged and explained that the reason he came over was because he wanted to see what the attraction to this weird shaped rock was.

"Well now this rock is home to Leaping Lizzy! Leaping Lizzy is a notorious monster and the drop is a pair of Leaping boots that retail on average for about 250,000 gil! But it seems you are not yet strong enough to…"

"YESS WOOHOO" shouted the small taru next to her as what looked like a rock lizard had appeared right in front of him. The Taru had provoked it and in one slash, the lizard was slain. The people waiting around the rock had run in his direction, curious to see his prize.


	2. The attack

CHAPTER 2 – The Attack

"Well…what did you get?" asked an Elvan warrior.

"A fire crystal…" murmured the Taru, who looked too angry to say anything else.

"Hmmm lets go friend, this could get ugly" said the female warrior who ushered Hajime back the shade of Vomp Hill. The sounds of an angry Taru could be heard as they sat down in the shade together. She unloaded her armour and reached out her hand.

"My names Cassie" She said. "Hajime" he replied as he shook her hand softly, forgetting that even though she's a woman, she is probably 10 times stronger than he is.

"So you're a white mage…Its always nice to see new white mages…makes me feel safer anyway, knowing that there's more people in the world with cure". Hajime nodded before realising that Cassie was now talking to herself. He inquired.

"Hey who are you talking to?"

"What? Oh yeh, sorry that was just someone from my linkshell." Cassie noticed that Hajime was clearly confused by this statement and explained the purpose of linkshells before inviting him to join her linkshell.

"Say, I'm not doing anything now until Lizzy spawns again, would you say no to some power levelling…my treat" asked Cassie. Once again the look on Hajime's face was blank and Cassie began explaining the concept of power levelling. Hajime agreed and they both set off for North Gustaberg.

Hajime had never been this far before but felt relatively safe with a high level warrior by his side. Cassie was a level 35 warrior / 17 white mage which enabled her to cure Hajime whenever he needed it because he would be fighting much stronger foes than in the south. She took him to an area rich with rock eaters that looked bigger than the ones he had previously fought.

After a few hours, Hajime found himself at level 9 and with a bit more gil in his pocket. The twilight of the day was upon them as they both departed for the Republic of Bastok. On arriving, Cassie turned to Hajime and gave him 3 fire crystals.

"They only block up my inventory" she stated. Hajime thanked her and with a smile bid farewell as he entered the city and witnessed the grand infrastructure of Bastok by the fading sunlight. He found a nice spot by the steps and fell asleep by the side of the glistening water.

Hajime was prematurely awoken the next day after realising that he never actually went back home. The bustling sound of armoured adventurers all rushing for the exit brought him to his feet.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked as he grabbed a red mage by the arm.

"Theres been a raid on South Gustaberg…The beastmen have attacked." He replied before rushing off.

Hajime was anxious but determined to know what had happened. After some sneaky eavesdropping, it became reality to him that what the mage had said was true. The beastmen had attacked but it was not a large assault. He listened in on a conversation made by two warriors.

"Apparently three warriors have been hurt"

"Three. Any idea why the beastmen attacked?"

"No, it was pointless…there were hardly enough to last 10 minutes".

"So why would they do it?"

"Beats me".

After hearing the conversation, Hajime watched as the three injured warriors were being carried towards the medical centre. One looked seriously wounded as white mages followed; desperately casting cure spells to keep her going. It was then that Hajime realised that he had met this warrior before and he was not about to let her die.


	3. The Oath

CHAPTER 3 – The Oath

"Cassie! Are you alright? Is she alright?" he asked as the white mages continued to frantically cure the injured warrior.

"She's wounded badly. Do you know her? Talk to her" said one of the white mages to Hajime. Hajime began talking, saying anything he could to make her speak as they approached the steps to the medical centre. The doors burst open as the adventurers raced in with Hajime by their side and Cassie in their grip. Laying her down on the table, three Mithra in fabric overalls approached and began treating her. Hajime watched anxiously, and watched…and watched.

After three hours, one of the Mithra backed away and approached Hajime.

"She's stable for now but we're going to keep her in for a few weeks. Does she have any family you are aware of?" Hajime didn't know. He didn't even know where she was from, her family could be anywhere. One of the white mages came forward.

"Look there" he said. The mage pointed at the crest of San d'oria sewn on her arm.

"So she's from the Kingdom of San d'oria." Said the Mithra nurse, "But we still don't know how to find her family."

"Oh that's not accurate nurse, I can check the records at the embassy of san d'oria here in Bastok" Said one of the warriors that carried her.

"Hmmm ok so who's going to go there?" asked the nurse.

The adventurers looked at each other and there was no response. After the attack, Bastok was on full alert so adventurers were ordered to stay.

"I'll go" came a voice within the crowd. As the people parted, there stood Hajime.

"You? Such a newbie mage as yourself…you will go on this quest?" said the warrior. Hajime nodded.

"Then it is settled…The white mage will go" said the nurse. The other adventurers wished Hajime good luck as they left the infirmary. Hajime remained there, explaining to the nurses how he knew Cassie.

"Can she hear me?" He asked. "No dear I'm afraid she can't. In fact she won't hear anything for weeks…she's in a coma". Saddened at the news, Hajime leaned over towards Cassie and whispered: "I'll find your family Cassie…I swear it."

As he stood back upright he looked at the nurse.

"You know…I'm sure she heard that" said the nurse as she smiled at Hajime and with that, Hajime took one last look at his good friend and left on his quest.


	4. The Big Green Beast

CHAPTER 4 – The Big Green Beast

Preparing for the journey ahead, Hajime headed on down to the auction house to buy items that would come in use on his quest.

"Hey…HEY NEWBIE!" Hajime turned round to see the warrior that was carrying Cassie.

"I found out where that girls family live, its here in the residential district west". The warrior pointed to a map and handed it to Hajime.

"Thank you, this is much appreciated" said Hajime.

"You travel North through Gustaberg to the Konschtat Highlands. Then go north past Aulgung Pass until you reach the Valkurn dunes. Then head west until you reach the port town of Selbina. From there you head north but I'm sure you can find a guide once you get to Selbina" Explained the warrior.

"Why can't you come with me?" asked Hajime. The warrior looked around and drew his head closer to Hajime's. "Dark times lie ahead. That attack this morning…I think it was the beastmen testing our defences…the real invasion will come soon. But…I may be overreacting. Good luck on your quest Hajime…May the elements be with you". And with that, the warrior walked off into the crowd of merchants.

Realising that he wouldn't stand a chance with any fiends north of Gustaberg, Hajime decided to stay around the area for a while to improve his skills. For two days straight, Hajime fought and fought and fought until he had gained level 16. Exhausted, Hajime set off on his journey towards the Konschtat Highlands. The highlands were a completely different world to what he has previously seen, not that there was much to see anyway, due to the ever winding valley that engulfed him. He checked his map and remembered what the warrior had said to him. "North at the Aulgung Pass" he said to himself as he continued through the valley every now and then encountering chocobo riders. He had to wait until level 20 before he could ride a chocobo and then he would have to venture to Jeuno to actually get a license. He had always wanted to go to Jeuno, ever since the great battle five years ago. But his mind was elsewhere now. His destination was San d'oria. After hours of travelling through the labyrinth of valleys, Hajime finally emerged on the hilly plains of the highlands. He followed the path over the hills, passing the large windmills that stood out as an eyesore on the empty hills. Hajime knew he had to get to cover before the day turned into night to avoid the undead fiends that plague the hills. He quickened pace until he reached a most peculiar structure. Whatever it was, it looked like a large gigas skeleton or some other ancient creature. He took this opportunity to rest up near a strange glowing orb. He sat quietly eating some random snacks he brought from the auction house, trying to figure out the hype behind the acclaimed wild onions…they tasted like any other onion…actually they probably tasted worse. It wasn't long before he set off again on his journey north. As he continued onwards, the hills got hillier, the grass got greener, but there was no sign of any sand or desert like characteristics. The ground beneath him started to get less solid and more liquid.

"This can't be right". He saw a sign, "Beware of Malboro's…what the hell are they?" Clearly, Hajime had taken a wrong turn for he was now in the Pashhow Marshlands.

There were Gadflies everywhere; land pugils littered the boggy Rotmarsh, Clippers, Bogdogs, this area was clearly dangerous. He examined the map. There was no way through if he was to go forward; he would end up in Jeuno. Angry and tired, he decided to turn back to the Green and safer highlands. It was too quiet, the pugils were no longer lingering, the clippers and bogdogs had disappeared. Hajime knew that in Vanadiel, strange circumstances like this always occur for a reason...and that reason was standing right in front of him.


	5. Two Days in the wrong direction

CHAPTER 5 – Two Days in the wrong direction

Hajime awoke to a bright light. "Am I dead?" he asked.

A strange voice was heard, "Close…lucky for you we have Mages patrolling the area."

Hajime sat up to see a small Mithra nurse smiling. "There…you look much better after a few Cure spells". Hajime looked around, noticing he was in some kind of infirmary with the sun shining brightly through the large window opposite him.

"What happened?" he asked. "You ran into a Malboro, you have some slight poisoning but you didn't sustain much damage, a red mage happened to see you and made short work of the beast… they are horrible creatures they really are…I once..."

"Where am I?" he interrupted. The nurse sat upright. "Well…Your in Jeuno."

"JEUNO! No I can't be…I have to get to Selbina!" he shouted.

"Selbina! My dear boy, you're not going anywhere…for now anyway…don't you worry, we'll have you fixed before you can say Rolanberries"

"Rolanberries" he sighed before falling back to sleep.

It was several hours before Hajime had awoken from his deep sleep, after all he needed it, he hadn't slept in hours. This time the infirmary was empty other than one nurse had scurried over to him.

"Well, seems you're well enough to leave now, on with ya now, on with ya"

"Thank you kindly madam" said Hajime as he left the infirmary. He walked out to find himself in a most tranquil place; he was in the Ru'Lude Gardens. He slowly walked up the stairs as the sun shined brightly off the angelically white walls, it was almost blinding. He carried on walking towards what looked like a statue of two people brandishing swords in the sky; he paused and stared at the statue.

"The Hume and the Mithra", Hajime turned round to see a very tall man…it was an Elf. "A memorial of the Battle of Jeuno, proving that even in the most hopeless moments…love can find away" explained the Elf. "these two people were the last surviving people in the city before the forces of San d'oria took back the overridden city. It's a memorial of everyone here who lost their lives on that tragic day."

Hajime looked in fascination at the statue of the hume and the mithra and thought of Cassie back in Bastok. He should have been in Selbina now, yet he has ended up further away from San d'oria than where he started from. "The hume and the mithra…Sir" he said as the Elf turned back before disappearing down the stairs, "Is their hope for Vanadiel?" he asked. The Elf looked in disbelief at what he had heard and walked towards Hajime. "My young sir, as long as there is love…there will always be hope" said the Elf as he motioned towards the statue. "Good day to you", he said and with that, the Elf disappeared down the white staircase.

Jeuno was bustling again, the events of five years ago had not seemed to affect the survivors, and Jeuno was back on track.

The next day, Hajime awoke once again to blazing sunlight but knew this time he was clearly alive, he felt alive. He decided to go to Qufim island to level up because he had that Qufim was a perfect place to level up for a level 17 white mage. He joined other groups of people desperate for a white mage to help them out. Here he levelled up until he reached level 21. It was 3 days before he decided he decided to continue his quest…and the fact Gigas giants kept throwing rocks at him didn't make things easier.

There was one advantage to his presence here though; he was liable to ride a chocobo. Before even thinking about it, he conducted all the necessary paperwork and actions and eventually got his large chicken like transport. His journey time would be cut in half.


	6. The Road to Ronfaure

CHAPTER 6 – The road to Ronfaure

"This is great" Hajime said to himself as he galloped along the murky plains of the Batallia downs and across the Coveffe Barrows. He was riding a chocobo and avoiding any monster that would wish to aggro him.

It wasn't long before Hajime and his large yellow chocobo had reached the Jugner forest. Hajime turned off the path for a brief moment for a rest by Lake Mechieume where he encountered another hume sitting on the bank fishing. He tied his chocobo to the tree and approached the hume.

"Good morning there!" said Hajime as the hume turned around. "Ah good morning sir" he replied. "Caught anything yet?" asked Hajime, "Not as yet not as yet but I've had a few bites…just hope I don't get one of those ghastly pugils that roam the lake banks".

No sooner than he had said that, a lake pugil jumped out of the water and knocked the hume on his back. Hajime drew his sword and began combat. He knew that a pugil in this forest was a VT match and in all fairness, prayed for a miracle. With one quick lunge of his sword, the pugil burst into flames and keeled over on the spot.

"YES HAHA feel my wrath pugil!" yelled Hajime in delight, "Good teamwork there sir" said the hume, "With your provoke and my Fire magic, we sure did show that pugil who's boss". Hajime looked slightly disappointed at the fact that it was not his sword that killed the large fish fiend and put his sword back in its holder before calming down the terrified chocobo.

"So what brings you to this part of the woods" asked the hume. Hajime explained about his mission and what had happened so far.

"By god man, you need to build your strength up if you're gunna make it through this forest…come on, lets power level" said the hume as Hajime once again took on the help of another adventurer.

A few hours later, Hajime had reached level 27. "Thank you sir, I cannot express my gratitude" said Hajime. The hume smiled and bowed. Hajime mounted his chocobo as the hume went back towards the lake with his fishing rod over his shoulder.

"Hey" Hajime shouted. "I didn't get your name!"

The hume turned around and after a brief pause stated his name to Hajime.

"Gazla" he said, and with that, the hume sat down and cast his line across the dark water.

Riding through the dark forest, Hajime couldn't seem to put his finger on it. He had heard that name before…but where?

It wasn't long before Hajime reached an outpost hidden in the trees of the dense forest. The first thing he noticed was that the outpost was covered with Red banners which led him to believe that this region was under San d'orian control. He continued on past the outpost where two elves stood guard.

"Have you seen any activity today?"

"No…it's strange, I've never seen anything like it" said the two elves to each other. Jugner forest was usually full of Orcs patrolling in and out of the depths around the beastmen stronghold of Davoi but on this occasion, there were no to be seen.

Hajime continued to ride on, not hearing what the two elves had said. He passed creatures of the likes he had never seen before, dog like creatures, crabs and even the odd walking tree or two.

It wasn't much longer before the trees cleared and Hajime had reached the La Theine Plateau. It reminded him of the highlands back near Bastok but much flatter. There was also another giant animal skeleton here where people would appear and disappear…one thing he would have to learn about when he got to San d'oria. Hajime followed the winding road around the small mountains which began to remind him even more of Konschtat. For the first time in many days, Hajime was seeing adventurers all over the place that were weaker than he was all fighting flying fiends and worms that appeared out of the ground in all directions but he also remembered the stories of people who have disappeared here and never seen again…lost in the labyrinth of caves below the plateau which the locals called Ordelle caves…aptly nicknamed the Ordeal caves. Oh the stories in which he would be able to tell…maybe one day he thought he could be as famous as the hume and the mith…that was it…that was where he had heard that name before! Gazla was the name of the hume that fought in the battle of Jeuno five years ago. Could it have been the same person? No it couldn't have been, Gazla died at the highest point in the Ru'Lude Gardens by the hands of a demon. It was rare that people had the same names in Vanadiel, Hajime wondered now…was his hero still out there?

Hajime had finally reached West Ronfaure. The pleasant and peaceful patch of woodland was full of rabbits and wild sheep. The sun shone through the canopy of trees above, lighting up the browns and greens of the forest floor. As Hajime rode onwards, he encountered another outpost but this one had more than just two elves around it. Ten elves stood in a circle in full armour locked in conversation. Being his nosey self, Hajime stepped forward and listened in.

"Yeh that Mithra I saw just was HOT" one said, "Yeh man I'd give her my wild onion any day" replied another.

Alas, Hajime had nothing to listen to hear but the sleazy remarks of ten horny elves. He was about to set off once more when he heard something a lot more interesting.

"So anyway, that's the fourth report we've had this week of suspicious beastmen activity…now Jugner is saying that they have totally disappeared".

"They would never abandon their stronghold in Davoi…this is too weird" said the smallest Elf."

Hajime set off again…worried….yet curious to know what was happening. Whatever it was, it wasn't his business…the now level 28 hume was standing before the great walls of San'd oria. Finally….he had arrived.


End file.
